Amanda Gosling (Earth-616)
Amanda Gosling AKA Hikari is the partner of Shadow Spider, the successor of Black Cat and a member of the Web Crawlers. She is also an ancestor of Shadow Spider 2099. } } } } }} }} History Born in South Carolina, Amanda grew up with her grandparents due to an abusive family. When she was 15, the spider drones (robotic spiders created by Spider-Man and Mister Fantastic in case Spider-Man died or was placed out of duty and to find perfect genetic matches to wield Spider-Man's powers) bit her. She was given Spider-Man's powers and abilities, along with the ability to poison others. Originally using the powers for evil, she was persuaded by the Shadow Spider to use her powers for good Powers and Abilities: * Wall-Crawling/Adhesive Stick: * Enhanced Strength: * Enhanced Speed: Spiders, being very fast and agile creatures, give one with spider powers enhanced speed and agility. It is unknown just how fast a person with enhanced spider speed can travel, but it is seen that they outrun a speeding car. * Enhanced Reflexes and Agility: Along with a spider sense for most people with spider powers, the basic reflexes and agility of a person is far enhanced that beyond a normal human's. * Enhanced Balance: People who have spider powers have an enhanced sense of balance or equilibrium to stand perfectly still on almost any surface, also in help with the wall crawling ability. Amanda shown to balance on a thin wire with one finger, balance on a moving car, stand and walk or run on walls or bend into certain positions that would normally hurt an average non-powered human. * Enhanced Healing Factor: However, this healing factor is not to the degree of Wolverine, or Deadpool's healing factor where they can recover limbs and skin in a few minutes. * Spider-Sense: '''Several Spider Powered individuals have a "Spider-sense" which is a metacognitive ability that warns them of impending danger. Although it is still mostly a mystery, it has proven quite effective. It works as a slight tingling/buzzing in the back of the skull when danger is near, however the sensation can become more severe, and even painful. ::It does not identify the nature of the danger, but will indicate what direction the individual needs to move in order to avoid it. It has been known to warn of nearly all forms of danger, from bullets and lasers to tainted meat. * '''Spider-Camouflage: Amanda, including her clothing, can blend into his surroundings, allowing her to sneak up on his enemies or, in some cases, flee from them. The resulting effect closely resembles that of invisibility. Weaknesses * At first, there were no direct weakness to Spider Powers, however over the years, weaknesses have been discovered. * Spider-Sense Disruption: The spider sense power can lose it's function if it is disrupted by special drugs or chemicals. Also, if the spider sense has not register something that is clearly dangerous, the user will not be warned. Such things as the Venom symbiote and all of it's offspring has as Carnage, Toxin and so on. * Anti-Venom: '''Due to Eddie Brock not being able to rid the poison that is the radiation in Amanda's blood that give him his powers, whenever Amanda got close to Anti-Venom, his spider powers would weaken. This probably goes for anyone who get close to Anti-Venom if Eddie tried the same thing. * '''Ethyl Chloride: All people with spider powers are weak to the chemical known as Ethyl Chloride. This chemical is often used by Spider-Slayers Trivia. * When near alcohol, she tends to faint due to severe psychological damage the substance has on her past. * During her time as a thief, she described that she stole a replica of the Mona Lisa, a $50 million statue of Jesus and The Pope's legal documentation of his title. * Most Web Crawlers prefer to call her by her codename for an unknown reason. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Earth-616 Category:Web Crawlers Category:Shadowofwarx Category:Public Identity Category:American Category:Single Characters Category:Vigilantes Category:Students Category:Thieves Category:Height Category:Weight Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Adhesion Category:Super Strength Category:Super Reflexes Category:Super Agility Category:Superhuman Equilibrium Category:Healing Factor Category:Danger Sense Category:Camouflage Category:Pseudo-Original Characters